Ruler of Icecrown
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Not your average betrayal story. Percy is banished to Alaska to live in shame. When he happens upon two powerful artifacts, the betrayed son of Poseidon will become Primordial of Ice, the Damned, and the Forgotten. He is the Lich King.
1. Prologue

**Ruler of Icecrown**

 **Basically, Percy becomes the ruler of the Scourge himself. I even changed a few things to fit the Lich King into the PJO Universe.**

 **Hopefully, this won't be like any other of my betrayal stories.**

 **Heroes of Olympus never happened, and I don't own PJO, Warcraft, and any other franchise I might reference.**

* * *

Percy POV

Somewhere in Alaska...

Stupid gods, banishing me for something I didn't do. Stupid Annabeth, cheating on me for a guy with a huge ego. Stupid EVERYTHING! Now I'm stuck in Alaska: where monsters can live free from the gods. They attacked me everyday I'm here. And for some reason, here I am: inside a frozen temple.

I'm standing in front of some menacing looking helmet. It had a pointy end, a small ram skull ornament, and overall, it was fit for an evil king. In front of it is an equally menacing sword with runes on the blade. The blade, however, is shattered into four pieces. Both were encased in an icy shell.

 _Here lies the Helm of Domination_

 _Whoever wears this crown shall be declared Primordial of the Damned and Forgotten. The holder shall gain eternal power, but creatures ancient and forgotten shall roam the land, and until a time of truth with the wearer's enemies, thy soul shall be scarred._

 _Here lies Frostmourne_

 _The wielder of this mighty sword is Primordial of Ice. Thy wielder shall raise Icecrown from its deep prison, and return the Frozen Throne to its former glory._

 _To whoever holds these gifts, they shall be declared_

 _The Lich King_

Could this be it? Is this my salvation?

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Two years after the Titan War, I was standing in front of Poseidon and a guy my age. He had brown hair, sea green eyes and is pretty buff._

 _"Percy, this is your half-brother, whom I hid in the Lotus Hotel a long time ago." Dad said._

 _"Cool! Hi! I'm Percy Jackson." I greeted._

 _"Name's Damon Williams. Nice to see ya."_

 _Having a half brother is cool and all but...it all changed the next day. He was egotistic, arrogant, and, for some reason, everyone loves him. That morning, I got slapped by Katie from the Demeter Cabin. She yelled at me for ruining the garden, to my shock. When I pleaded with her, saying that I would never do that, she just leaves. Then again, this kept happening throughout the day. It got worse when I was blamed for putting sexist graffiti on the Artemis Cabin. The one who slapped me this time was not Thalia but, one of their new recruits: a daughter of Hecate named Naomi._

 _"For the last time, I didn't do it!" I yelled._

 _"Tell that to Lady Artemis, boy." she growled back._

 _"I don't understand why everyone listens to Damon and not me!"_

 _"Because he speaks the truth, and you do not."_

 _Ouch. Where's Apollo when I needed him? Nowhere. The one thing that hurts the most is the second to last worst thing that happened to me. The day after the daughter of Hecate smacked me, I went to the beach to see Annabeth. She never betrayed me. She would never, right? OBVIOUSLY SHE DID! I saw the b**** make out with Damon in front of everyone. The bastard couple sneered at me when they saw me._

 _"Look who it is, folks! My weakling half brother! How'd you beat Kronos like that, eh?! Bribery?!"_

 _They pretty much believed him and everyone, including HER, yelled at me. The next day, well, I was suddenly pulled to Olympus. Zeus. Looked. Pissed._

 _"Perseus Jackson! You have been accused of being a spy for Kronos throughout the Titan War!"_

 _"You can't be serious! Who told you that?!"_

 _"Damon told us." Poseidon, yes, HE growled at me. "I, Poseidon, God of the Seas, hereby disown Perseus Jackson as my son."_

 _"And we are still deciding your punishment for your heinous deed!" Athena yelled._

 _"Stop saying I'm a spy for Kronos! I would never do that!"_

 _"Father, Percy speaks the truth. Can't we just release him and forget this ever happened?" Apollo asked._

 _"NEVER!" Zeus bellowed. Poseidon suddenly whispered something to the sky god's ear._

 _"We have finally decided your punishment: you will be banished to the land beyond the gods!" he declared._

 _"Alaska? Seriously?" I asked._

 _"We don't have to worry about you anymore, traitor." Damon sneered from the sidelines. "You can just live in shame."_

 _"Fine. I have a few last things to say." I said, uncapping Riptide and I was about to plunge it to the ground._

 _"I hereby return Anaklusmos to its rightful owner, lost in the stars!" I declared and plunged the sword to the ground. Riptide turned into a pillar of light and shot up to the sky. I glared at Zeus._

 _"Anyone in favor of his innocence?!" Zeus asked everyone. Only Hera, Hades, Hestia, Apollo, and Hermes raised their hands. I just sighed._

 _"Nice try, guys. Now, I'll be off to Alaska, I presume?"_

 _How I got here to Alaska? Well, it involved a plane, Ares, and getting kicked off the plane with a parachute. The Temple of the Helm and Frostmourne was a few stories underground, made of ice, bones, and rotting corpses. It pretty much smelled like butts and dead people._

* * *

Back to the Present!

Without thinking, I took a buckler from one of the corpses, approached the ice, and smashed it. The ice exploded and knocked me back. The Helm of Domination landed in front of me, conveniently. I took the helmet, rubbed it a little, and I slowly put it on. I closed my eyes as the hidden power of the helm surged through me. At last, I can be much greater, greater than even that bastard, Zeus!

"Now...we are one!" I felt a voice rush into me before I opened my eyes. They were now glowing icy blue eyes. I exerted my new power. Numerous pieces of armor flew to me, attached, got upgraded, and soon, I was clad in a menacing armor. I had a skull shaped shoulder guard my right, and a spiky one on my left. I was also wearing a dark iron armor with a skull belt, armored fur boots, spiky and skull shaped, and a purple cape fit for a king. The Helm of Domination was still on. I walked towards a piece of Frostmourne, where the handle is. I raised it in the air, and the rest of the pieces flew towards it, repairing the icy runeblade. It felt right, for a big sword.

"Now..." I muttered to myself. "A new age dawns! Rise up, Icecrown!" I declared.

The temple shook and shot up to the ground. Icecrown was a giant temple shaped like a spike. It's as big as a five story building. I was standing at the very top. I looked at the view before looking at the Frozen Throne. It was half frozen, made of strong metal, fur, and is quite menacing. Feeling proud I went over to the throne and sat on it, with one arm on the armrest, and the other still holding Frostmourne. Ice crept upon my feet and now, I'm frozen while sitting on the Frozen Throne.

"Rise in my name."

Numerous zombies from the Revolutionary War and the Greek-Persian War rose up with their muskets, swords, shields, etc. Some cannons even rose up with their owners. In front of my icy shell are three figures: a beetle-like creature, a horned-vampire-like man with bat wings and a hooded, floating, living skeleton, radiating with magic.

"I am Anub'arak." the beetle said.

"I am Mal'Ganis." the winged vampire said.

"I am Kel'thuzad." the magic skeleton said.

"We swear allegiance to the Frozen Throne!" the three, along with all the dead I've raised shouted.

Smirking, I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Sylvanas will be here, just created in a way I might regret.**


	2. The Prophecy of the King

**Chapter 2: The Prophecy of the King**

* * *

Annabeth POV

Why are all these new monsters coming around? Does Percy have something to do with this after we banished him to Alaska? If so, I will end his miserable life! Damon and I accepted godhood after the trial. I am Goddess of Architecture and Damon's God of Heroes. Such a good life. I got word from Chiron that the Hunters are coming over with a live specimen of one of the new species. Thalia thinks it has information on the rise of these strange monsters. We just encountered dragon-centaur hybrids, hairy versions of the centaurs, mysterious mace wielding humanoids with octopus-like heads, and talking werebears. **(In other words, Dragonspawn, Magnataurs, Faceless Ones, and Fulborgs.)**

"Hey, Annabeth!" I heard someone. It was Malcolm. "The Hunters are here!"

"What does the specimen look like?" I asked.

"You may not want to know."

Out of curiosity, I went out of the Athena Cabin and I pushed through the crowd until I saw the Hunters and a...

"What is that thing?!" I demanded.

It was a hideous spider creature with four legs, two arms, and its thorax was marked. My boyfriend, Damon showed up and smacked the creature with a boot to the face. The crowd cheered. Wow, he's so dreamy.

"How does it feel, spider punk?" he taunted.

"Oh, shut up." the spider said in a ghastly voice. Now I'm getting scared. "I am a Nerubian! A denizen of the long forgotten underground halls of Azjol-Nerub!" it declared proudly.

"Azjol-Nerub? Never heard of it." I muttered to Malcolm.

"Me too." he replied.

"I can hear your conversation, goddess." the "Nerubian" said, making me flinch. Thankfully, Damon smacked it again.

"How dare you disrespect my love!"

"Does it matter? If you think I deserve death, so be it."

Thalia was next to speak to it.

"What are your kind doing here?" she asked.

"We Nerubians lived in a time long forgotten by all but the Primordials. The rise of a new one has reawakened us and every other forgotten species you demigods have never seen before."

"What new Primordial?" I asked. Now, the Nerubian was shaking. Just what it deserves.

"I...I swore I would never tell this but...fine." it managed. "The new Primordial is the Lich King: Primordial of Ice, the Damned, and the Forgotten. The previous Lich King died long ago, before the rise of the Olympians. Now, a new Lich King has risen, and we Nerubians have sworn to follow him."

"Where is he?" Thalia asked again.

"In the land your kind calls Alaska. He sits on the Frozen Throne of Icecrown Citadel."

Alaska? Don't tell me. Damon grabbed the Nerubian by the neck and threatened to strangle it.

"Who is this Lich King?!" he demanded. The spider creature sighed.

"I'm bound to die the moment the Hunters caught me. Fine. The real name of the new Lich King...

...

...

...

...

...is Perseus Jackson."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I screamed. "He can never survive Alaska, EVER!"

"Well, daughter of wisdom," the Nerubian snarled. "it seemed your hunch was wrong. How sad."

"DON'T MOCK ME! I AM A GODDESS!"

"With his rise to power, Icecrown Citadel is thrust back to its former glory."

"Percy's alive?" someone asked. It was Rachel.

"Heed my warning, god, goddess, oracle, and ALL you demigods! Should you ever dare to trespass into Icecrown Citadel, the Lich King and his army will end you." the Nerubian growled. Now, I had enough. I took my dagger and stabbed its head, ending its miserable life. I walked towards Rachel to give her a piece of my mind but...her mouth began to exhale green smoke. Another prophecy.

 _Beware the lost hero's domain_

 _From the ice he shall unleash pain_

 _One maiden will fall to darkness_

 _And see the truth full of madness_

 _On the battlefield, fools will fall_

 _With the warrior behind it all_

"What does that mean?" Will asked.

"Let's take this information to Olympus." I suggested.

* * *

We travelled to Olympus, informing them of what the Nerubian said, and the new prophecy.

"The lost hero is obviously Jackson, right?" Zeus thought. "The thought of a Primordial of Ice makes me cringe."

One of Hera's servants: Khione, goddess of snow, spoke next.

"Unleash pain from ice? I can do that, right?" she asked. "But this Lich King might be even worse."

"Indeed, Khione." Poseidon said. "A Primordial, no, any Primordial, is a dangerous foe."

"Another thing, one maiden lost to darkness?!" Artemis growled. "I might as well head to Alaska and give Perseus a piece of my mind!"

"But this maiden will see the truth, whatever that means." Aphrodite said. "Albeit full of madness."

"One last thing: who would fall in battle?" Apollo asked.

"It's obvious, brother." Artemis replied. "The one behind it all must be Perseus! His rise to power might be the reason these new monsters are running around!"

"It's clear now, mostly." I said. "We will destroy Percy's army and him with it!"

Cheers echoed across the throne room.

"I agree, my daughter but," Athena started. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't know what kind of army does Jackson have besides those..." she shivered. "...Nerubian spiders."

"Very well. Thalia, gather some Hunters and investigate Alaska." Zeus ordered. "We need to know what other creatures we are dealing with."

"Yes, father."

"Annabeth, go with them." Mom told me.

"I will."

* * *

The Lich King POV

I sense unwanted fools all the way from the Frozen Throne, thanks to the fact that Icecrown and its perimeter are my domain. My eyes glowed as I talk to Mal'Ganis. His service to me is to maintain my icy prison if possible, so that I may be freed from the horrors of my life. In general, he's, well, a general.

"Mal'Ganis..." I said. He bowed respectfully.

"What is your command, my king?" he asked.

"Drive out these new invaders. Kill if necessary."

I heard one of the undead captains: Themistocles, run up to me.

"Lord Mal'Ganis!" he said in a slow, deathly voice. "These invaders are all female archers clad in silver."

"THE DAMN HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS?!" I demanded. The ice around me broke until it fell apart as I stood up.

"So much for my job." the dreadlord muttered.

"Y...Y...Yes, my king." Themistocles shivered. I sighed.

"Get some of your troops and ambush them. I'll get ready for something I should've done a long time ago."

With that, the undead Greek warrior left the room.

"My liege, what is your story with the Hunters, anyway?" Mal'Ganis asked.

"Simple, Mal'Ganis. They were among the ones that BETRAYED me. I seek one: the same one that slapped me that day, the daughter of Hecate."

* * *

Annabeth POV

We've been trudging through Alaska for hours, finding nothing but dragon-centaurs and talking polar bears! Now, it's frickin' night time and we haven't found anything! I walked around the campsite until I stopped in the tent of the same Hunter that gave HIM a piece of our minds: Naomi, daughter of Hecate.

"Say, what are you gonna do with Jackson once we get him?" I asked.

"Probably thaw all the ice in his castle out with fire and shoot him in the eye, what else?" she replied.

We laughed as we kept talking, until we heard battle cries. When we ran out, we saw a group of zombies in battle armor, most likely from the Greek-Persian war. What shocked me the most is that they can talk.

"Trespassers! Leave!" the leader with a sword and shield shouted.

"NEVER!" Thalia yelled back.

"Can't we just kill them?" a zombie with a battleaxe asked.

"You heard the king! Only kill if truly necessary!" the leader replied.

The king? Percy...

"Ah, screw it. DRIVE THEM OUT!"

The Greek zombies charged at us. We managed to shoot some down before they put up a decent fight. The battleaxe zombie attacked me but, I rolled under it and stabbed it in the heel. Thalia fought the leader, while all the others, well, we were still kicking their asses until we sensed something nearby. The temperature around us was turning cold. From the dark woods, a menacing figure with glowing blue eyes walked towards us. When we could see it clearly, it was an evil-looking armored knight with a cape and a sword with runes on the blade. The leader zombie was kneeling down.

"Oh, mighty Lich King!" it screamed. Its comrades followed suit.

"Jackson?!" I growled. When he spoke, it was like he is speaking alongside a ghost, an extremely evil ghost.

"Annie, Thals, everyone else." he coldly said.

"What do you want?!" Thalia demanded.

"JUSTICE!" the Lich King screamed out, raising his sword and pointing it at us. Ice formed around the Hunters and I and it shot up like battering rams. Most of us got hit in our stomachs. Naomi pulled out an arrow, laced it with magic and shot it at Percy. When it hit, it exploded into flames.

"Too easy." the daughter of Hecate muttered.

"You should not have done that at all."

To our shock, the Lich King was still standing. The arrow didn't even make a scratch on his armor. The bastard raised his hand up before clenching it into a fist. It was a signal. We heard a ghastly roar and a mysterious flying figure grabbed Naomi on the shoulders for a brief moment before letting her go, making her land in front of Jackson.

"Why...?" Naomi asked, still kneeling.

"I ain't gonna kill you, Naomi." the Lich King said. "But, I'll make you suffer instead."

He swung his sword at the weakened Hunter. Her gut split and blood poured on the grass.

"NAOMI!" Thalia screamed, about to throw her spear at the traitor but, something shot ice at the ground, creating a wall of spiny ice that separated us from Naomi. We saw what looked like a zombie dragon. The Lich King grabbed Naomi by the neck and pointed his sword at us.

"I'm only gonna say this once, Thalia. Go tell Zeus that should any of you, I really mean ANY OF YOU, trespass into Icecrown again, as the Lich King, I will declare war on your camp, then OLYMPUS!"

With that, the Lich King disappeared into the shadows, still choking Naomi. The zombies followed suit.

* * *

The Lich King POV

When I got back to Icecrown Citadel, I was still holding onto the bastard daughter of Hecate. With my powers, I was able to create a massive wall of ice and bones. The gate was also made of bones. Beyond the walls, the soil was deathly black. Inside the walls, however, the same thing but with structures made out of bones, stone, and ice spikes. Besides Mal'Ganis, Kel'Thuzad, and Anub'arak, I brought a few famous warriors back to life as, special additions like Leonidas, George Washington, William Wallace, Lu Bu, etc.

"Welcome back, master." Kel'Thuzad greeted. Anub'arak and Mal'Ganis are also there.

"Who's the girl you're holding?" the Crypt Lord asked.

"The same Hunter of Artemis that smacked me that time." I coldly replied. I cleared my throat, while Naomi was still struggling.

"Let's keep her alive, shall we?" Mal'Ganis suggested.

"That's the plan. Let the ritual begin!"


	3. The Dark Lady

**Chapter 3: The Dark Lady**

 **Not sure if you guys will like how I placed Sylvanas in this fic.**

* * *

The Lich King POV

I laid Naomi on the floor while she was still bleeding. She was glaring at me. I took off my helmet, revealing my raven black hair turned snow white, my eyes were still glowing and my skin was now really pale.

"Why did you not kill me?" the Hunter asked.

"It's simple, really." Kel'Thuzad explained. "The king needs revenge so he's got it."

"I made you suffer a tenfold more than I did, Naomi." I growled. "Now, onto business, shall we?"

I raised Frostmourne into the air, magic started to radiate across the room. A deathly green surge of energy wrapped itself around my blade. It turned into a green fireball and I shot it at Naomi's blade wound. She screamed in pain as a ghastly version of herself shot up into the air. The ghost hovered on top of the dead body of Naomi. She was mindless, yet a beauty at the same time. That's just what I need.

"Mal'Ganis, take her body, get it ready for enhancement." I ordered.

"Yes, my liege." the dreadlord replied as he picked up Naomi's dead body and took it downstairs.

"And you, ghost." I turned back to the spirit. "You shall be named Sylvanas Windrunner."

With that, I left the citadel for a walk.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Thalia, the Hunters, and I rushed to Olympus with scars on our bodies.

"My daughter! What happened?" Athena asked.

"We...we were in Alaska, talking Greek zombies attacked us and all of a sudden..." I stuttered.

"Calm down, Annabeth. What happened next?"

"It was Jackson! His...his...new armor, weapon, and powers, it all felt like Kronos was as weak as a newborn hellhound."

"He grievously wounded Naomi and took her." Thalia tried to speak.

"My daughter? Taken by the Lich King?" Hecate asked. "Why would he do that?"

"It looked like an act of revenge." I said. "Also, he sends a warning to you, Lord Zeus."

"What?!" he demanded.

"Father, he said that if any of us trespass into Icecrown citadel, he will declare war on us." Thalia said.

"What a fool!" Damon shouted. "I guess we can say that he is the one of the fools of the prophecy!"

"Damon's right." Poseidon said. "It might be too foolish to avert a war with the Lich King."

"Yeah." Ares muttered. "The kid will threaten to destroy our thrones."

"Anything else besides armed, talking zombies, Annabeth?" Mom asked.

"So far, nothing else other than a mysterious flying creature we couldn't see, and a zombie dragon that breathes ice."

"That sounds...odd." Artemis muttered. "Forget that, are we still going to declare war on Icecrown?"

"What about diplomacy?" Apollo asked.

"Screw that, son!" Zeus replied. "Icecrown will fall!"

We cheered at our declaration. Hades suddenly flinched and jerked his head to the side.

"What's wrong, Hades?" Hera asked.

"I...I sense the Hunter's soul but it's...it's...it's..."

"What's wrong with Naomi's soul?" Hestia asked.

"Her soul is incomplete. I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder flashed and nothing happened to Hades.

"How is this possible? Perseus, what's gotten into you?" Hecate muttered.

* * *

Naomi/Sylvanas POV

W...What's going on? I can't even remember who I am. My vision is blurry. I saw three figures. One looked like a beetle, another a winged man, and the last one a floating skeleton.

"You think she's okay?" the beetle asked.

"Of course, Anub'arak, she's all fine and dandy." the winged man replied back.

"Shush, fools! She's recovering." the skeleton scolded.

"Who...are...you?" I slowly asked as my vision cleared. Turns out, the three are more menacing than I thought.

"I am Anub'arak, Nerubian Crypt Lord." the beetle said.

"I am Mal'Ganis, Dreadlord." the winged man said.

"I am Kel'Thuzad, Majordomo of the Lich King." the skeleton said. "You were given the name 'Sylvanas Windrunner' by my liege."

"Who is this Lich King?" I asked.

"The ruler of Icecrown, Primordial of Ice, the Damned, and the Forgotten." Kel'Thuzad explained.

"In other words, you're in his domain." Mal'Ganis said. Now I'm getting scared, even if I'm a ghost. Wait, I'M A GHOST?! I just realized that my body was lighting up and I was floating.

"What's going on?!" I demanded.

"We took your body for...enhancement." Anub'arak said.

"Where?!"

"With me." someone said. I turned to the stairs to see a menacing armored figure. He was holding a runed sword. The three bowed.

"You're back, my liege." Kel'Thuzad greeted. Oh boy. It's the Lich King.

"Indeed. I see you're up and running, Sylvanas." the man said.

"Uh...hi, I guess."

The Lich King chuckled before saying, "Follow me."

Now, I'm not sure if this is good or not. I followed him anyway. After a tedious explanation from the Lich King about himself, we stopped in one of the structures. In the center of the hall was a female body, darkened in a shade of gray. It had elvish ears and a lean build. It was wearing a hood and cloak along with solid body armor. Beside it were a bow, a quiver, and two hunting daggers, menacing and deadly as a hungry wolf. Wait, how did that get in my head?

"This is my body enhancement?" I asked.

"Aye." the Lich King said. "Your original body had a...few flaws. We kept your previous abilities intact."

"Previous abilities?"

"You'll understand once you're back in it."

I imagined myself inside the body. After like four seconds, I suddenly shot towards it and blacked out.

* * *

The Lich King POV

Not exactly the best idea but, it'll do. Sylvanas opened her eyes.

"W...What happened?" she asked.

"Welcome to your new body." I said. "Now, your training will begin shortly. Come along."

I saw as she slowly stood up and grabbed the weapons. Such a beauty. Wait. What. The Hell?! What am I thinking?! Damn my life.

I took Sylvanas to the walls, where Washington's patriots are assembled. The Patriot leader himself greeted us.

"Hello, my liege."

"Greetings, Washington. I'm bringing Lady Sylvanas over for target practice."

"Very well."

"Why are we doing this again?" Sylvanas asked.

"You need to learn how to beat your own battles." I told her. "Now, try hitting one of the trees from over there." I pointed at the forest half a kilometer away from where we are.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" she asked.

"You have talent with the bow, Sylvanas. Try it." I replied.

Groaning she pulled out her bow, nocked an arrow, and aimed. A second later, she released it and one of the trees were hit.

"Nice one. George, mind if I borrow your telescope?" I asked.

"Of course, my king." he replied, giving me his telescope. When I looked at the tree, the arrow struck deep. Smiling, I turned to Sylvanas.

"Told you." I said. "Next training!"

I brought her to a makeshift training room on the ground, near Icecrown. There, I saw one of the famous warriors I brought back to life: William Wallace, training with his signature broadsword. He stopped and beamed as he saw me.

"Ah! Your Majesty! For what reason are you here?" he asked.

"You can go take a break now." I told him.

"Are you sure? I never get tired."

"Yes, I'm sure. You've earned it."

When WW finally left, I looked back at Sylvanas.

"New task: use magic on your arrows." I told her.

"Magic? Seriously?" she asked.

"You have an inborn gift to utilize magic."

Without thinking, she nocked an arrow, concentrated magic onto it, I don't really know what kind, and shot at one of the target dummies. When the arrow struck, it froze the dummy in place. Sylvanas turned to me with a smirk on her face.

"Is that all I have to know?" she asked.

"Not yet, my dear Sylvanas. Now, more training!"

I trained her again in melee combat, parkour, etc. When we were done, Sylvanas and I sat on the top of Icecrown Citadel beside each other. I took off my helmet so I can admire the view with my own eyes and not through the Helm. I noticed the dark archer staring at me in awe.

"What?" I asked.

"N...Nothing." she replied.

Sighing I looked back at the view, only for Sylvanas to suddenly place her head on my shoulder in comfort. What is this feeling? Without thinking, I turned to her and leaned towards her. She was the first out of the two of us to kiss the other. It felt right for me. I find love from my own worst enemy, sort of.


	4. War is Ignited

**Chapter 4: War is Ignited**

* * *

Naomi/Sylvanas POV

I find love from a guy I don't really know. Doesn't matter though. This feels nice. His friends may be weird but, the Lich King, so noble. He took me in as family, and as a lover. When we separated, we tried to breathe. The Lich King then took his helmet and smirked at me again before putting it back on and sitting back onto his throne. Satisfied, I continued to watch the view from the top of Icecrown.

* * *

Third Person POV

A demigod camp sat near the border of Alaska. Leading them are Damon and Annabeth. The Hunters have also joined them. The couple, along with Thalia, are discussing around a layout of Icecrown's perimeter.

"So far, we haven't seen the real Icecrown." Thalia said. "We've only seen a forest, colder than a regular one."

"We'll find them, Thalia." Annabeth promised. "Besides, Damon still has water powers even in Alaska."

"Yeah. Annie and I tested out our little theory and it was right." Damon said.

"But they had to take away your godhood, right?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Annabeth!" someone shouted. It was Will.

"Will? What's wrong?" the daughter of Athena asked.

"One of the Hunters say that she saw a group of Greek armored zombies!"

'The bastard followers of Jackson.' Annabeth thought.

"My Hunters will strike them down. Meanwhile, you guys should get everyone ready to move up." Thalia said.

"Sounds like a plan." Annabeth replied, smiling at her best friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest near Icecrown...

Themistocles and some of his men are on patrol around the forest. So far, they found nothing but stray Nerubians trying to reach Icecrown Citadel.

"Hey, sir. How long do we have to do this?" a zombie with two axes asked.

"We'll switch with Lord Ma Chao's men by dawn." Themistocles replied as they continued their patrol. Arrows suddenly whizzed around everywhere, one hitting and killing Themistocles. One by one, they fell victim to the storm. A lucky zombie with an axe and shield, however, managed to escape.

* * *

Back at the demigod camp...

"Annabeth, most of the zombies are down. One escaped, however." Thalia told her. The daughter of Athena cursed under her breath.

"No matter. If Jackson only has zombies and puny creatures on his side, we'll win no problem!" Damon announced.

The entire camp erupted into cheers as they moved deeper into Alaska.

* * *

Icecrown Citadel, the next morning...

The same axe and shield zombie ran to the citadel as fast as his fleshy legs can carry. He stopped when Sylvanas and Mal'Ganis moved in front of him.

"You're from Themistocles's division, right? Why are you here?" the dreadlord asked. The zombie kneeled.

"My lord, all my comrades have been shot down! I was the only survivor!" he screamed. The Lich King shot up from the Frozen Throne.

"The Olympians have refused to abide our warnings." he coldly muttered. The dark ranger and the dreadlord turn to him.

"What now, my love?" Sylvanas asked. The Lich King slowly approached the two and stopped when he was a foot near them.

"We fight back." the betrayed demigod said to them before moving to the viewpoint. He then raised Frostmourne high.

"The Olympians have declared war on us! We will strike back!" he declared. The entire base erupted into war cries.

During the next few hours, Icecrown is preparing for war. Zombies started getting training from Leonidas, William Wallace, and Washington. Meanwhile, the zombiefied cavalry general, Ma Chao, was speaking with Kel'Thuzad on top of the walls.

"I trust you will handle the mission smoothly, Lord Ma Chao." the lich said. The cavalry general bowed respectfully towards Kel'Thuzad.

"Of course, Lord Kel'Thuzad. My horsemen can break their formations." he replied.

"Remember, your target is a yellow headed pretty boy named Will Solace. He's an archer and a healer. Incapacitate some of his half siblings if you can.

"A healer? No wonder the King wants him dead. Very well. We'll be on our way, Lord Kel'Thuzad!"

Ma Chao jumped from the walls and on his zombie horse.

"Good luck."

With that, Kel'Thuzad left the walls as the Three Kingdoms horseman took off with his group of undead cavalry soldiers.

* * *

Back in the forest...

The combined camper-hunter force continued trudging through the cold forest when they heard the sounds of war cries and galloping.

"Shield Wall!" Annabeth ordered. Three layers of campers with shields formed around Damon, Annabeth, the Apollo campers, and the Hunters. After much tension, a large group of zombie horsemen exploded from the other side of the forest, breaking down the shield wall slowly. The leader was wearing a helmet with the shape of a bird, white and yellow armor, and a spear with a wavy blade.

"Who is that?!" Thalia demanded, shooting the leader but they always get hit by the spear everytime.

"Ma Chao! Cavalry general from the Three Kingdoms era of China!" the daughter of Athena replied.

"So you've heard of me! No matter, I won't yield to any who dare cross my path!" he declared, swatting a camper with his spear as he charged towards the archers. They shoot, but only the horse gets killed. While they were distracted after some horsemen break through the shield wall, Ma Chao threw his spear at Will, nailing his heart and pinning the body to a tree.

"NO!" Annabeth screamed, charging at Ma Chao with her dagger but the undead general suddenly grabbed onto one of his fellow horsemen and rode away. Another group of horsemen knocked out two more children of Apollo, one of them being a hunter, with their spears. All the other archers fired and took them out. The other horsemen did a little more damage and injuries before falling back.

* * *

In the throne room...

"Ma Chao, report." Kel'Thuzad ordered.

"Will Solace is dead, a few of his half siblings knocked out, and some of the campers have noted injuries." the cavalry general replied.

"I don't get it." Anub'arak complained. "Why not just kill them all straight away?"

"Because, Anub'arak, it's best if I let them know the truth." the Lich King replied.

"They won't listen to you, my liege." Mal'Ganis said. "They're too stubborn for their own good."

"They have to see the truth. I know they will. For know, we only kill to warn."

Meanwhile, Sylvanas is suddenly experiencing hallucinations, and even saw a young lady kneeling, and saying...

"I pledge myself to the goddess, Artemis. I turn back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

'Who is Artemis? What is the Hunt? More importantly, who was that girl?' the dark ranger thought.

* * *

 **Yeah...she has to know her past somehow.**


	5. The Maiden Sees The Truth

**Chapter 5: The Maiden Sees The Truth**

 **I have no idea why I'm continuing this but fine, even if the idea of Percy becoming Lich King seemed both awesome and horrible at the same time.**

* * *

"Lord Zeus! They killed Will!" Annabeth screamed as she, Damon, and Thalia entered the throne room.

While everyone else gasped, Apollo didn't even flinch or blink a tear. In fact, he was extremely stern, until Zeus broke him from his thoughts.

"Now look at what's happened!" the sky god boomed. "With that maniac killing your favorite son, you must join the cause."

"CAUSE?! WHAT CAUSE?!" Apollo yelled back at his father with a voice so loud it scared everyone in the room. He continued to scream in this tone.

"OUR CAUSE RIGHT NOW IS LETTING YOUR SO CALLED 'GOD OF HEROES' LEAD OUR CHILDREN INTO A SUICIDE MISSION AGAINST A PRIMORDIAL WE HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF! WILL WOULD STILL BE ALIVE IF WE DIDN'T BREAK HIS TERMS OF PEACE, BECAUSE I KNOW THAT DEEP DOWN THAT HELMET, THE LOYAL DEMIGOD THAT ALWAYS KEEPS HIS WORD AND NEVER ASKED FOR ANYTHING IN RETURN WAS STILL THERE!"

In his anger, he almost caused a drought somewhere in the wilds of Arizona. Still angry, the sun god flashed out of the throne room, leaving many shocked faces behind, not that it stopped the Olympians from foolishly attacking Icecrown. Annabeth and Damon were given their godhood again and even the nature spirits and cyclopes (except for Tyson) have entered the fray.

* * *

"Sylvanas!" the Lich King called while he sat on his throne. The Dark Lady of Icecrown approached him with concern.

"Yes, love?" she asked.

"I noticed your discomfort. Is there anything wrong?"

"What? No. None at all."

"Okay then. I'd suggest a field test. You and some of our forces will ambush our enemies. Try not to die. Just incapacitate and make sure they stay down until it's all over. Minimize the number of kills you have. In time, they'll all go home to mourn how they lost to a bunch of zombies."

"Of course."

And with a bow, Sylvanas left the king's presence and descended down the citadel.

"This won't solve the war, my liege." Anub'arak said.

"Anub'arak, I will not be a heartless king, but I want to make sure that they fear me as well. Many of them are worth sparing." the Lich King replied.

"That kind of attitude may or may not get you far, sir." Mal'Ganis spoke. "Besides, who among them is worth killing?"

"Ain't it obvious, Mal'Ganis? The bastard who started it all, and the same wisdowm b**** that left me and turned everyone against me."

"Why have you not unleashed your full strength, my king? If you keep this up, they'll only keep trying. You already killed a child of Apollo."

"Apollo is wise enough to understand the consequences of breaking the peace."

* * *

The demigods continued trudging through the cold forests. They've seen nothing but Dragonspawn and Magnataurs minding their own business, not that they cared. Because of Apollo's outburst in the throne room, all of his children no longer got involved in the war (unless they're hunters). Hermes also tried to pull his children out of the war, but because of Damon's influence, only Connor, Travis and a few others left. Annabeth remained extremely loyal to Damon and Thalia because she is still oblivious to the truth. Grover, the satyrs, and the nature spirits were all ready, when they got ambushed.

Thalia counted: ten samurai zombies, all armed with bows and katanas, twenty or more knight zombies with either a sword and shield or a pike, and the other fifty zombies were Spartans, still with their spears, swords, and shields. The leader (Sylvanas) caught their eye.

A dark skinned female elf-like human aimed a bow at them, while wearing a black and gray cowl and cape, a dark leather corset, and metal pauldrons, bracers, and shin guards.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked with a demanding tone.

"Watch your tongue, girl, or this arrow goes straight into your head." Sylvanas replied with a cold expression.

"Wait a second...Naomi?" Thalia asked.

The Dark Lady didn't even answer a long answer. She just said,

"Who the hell's Naomi?"

And she shot the arrow at a satyr's hoof, causing him to stumble to the ground in pain.

A huge battle broke out as Damon almost got his head cut off several times by the undead samurai. He managed to kill them either out of luck, or using his powers, or with help from Annabeth. Sylvanas slashed and stabbed Hunters in their arms or legs as her daggers dug deep in their skins, but when nymphs and satyrs got in her way, she cut them right in their throats. It was only when she got to Thalia that she had a difficult time.

"Naomi! It's me! Thalia!" she pleaded, blocking more dagger strikes with Aegis, not that her foe was afraid of it. She couldn't get any more help because everyone else is busy fighting zombies.

"Shut up!" Sylvanas screeched back.

"Whatever he's done to you, fight it!"

"I had no idea who I was, but the Lich King gave me something worth fighting for: how bastards like you shouldn't even be here!"

"No! You're Naomi, daughter of Hecate!"

Sylvanas suffered another hallucination as she paused her frenzied dagger attacks. She saw a girl slapping a boy: it was pre-abduction Naomi slapping Percy, not that she was aware that he didn't do what he was blamed for. The hustle and bustle between them never stopped.

"Lady Sylvanas!" a voice screeched, sending the Dark Lady back into reality. An arrow was going straight at her,

and a pike zombie jumped in the way, taking the arrow through the head.

"NO!" she wailed, taking out her bow, evading attacks, and shooting the Hunter who shot the arrow in the shoulder.

"This has gone on far enough!"

Sylvanas brought out another arrow, tipped it with magic, and shot at the ground. Giant bundles of vines bursted from the ground, grabbing demigods and nature spirits alike and slamming them into trees. It looked like it was all over until...

"BAD!" a voice wailed. Cyclopes barreled through the remaining undead and flattened them. Sylvanas escaped into the shadows with a few other undead, but not after injuring more enemies. Needless to say, it didn't go very well for both sides.

* * *

Sylvanas trudged back to the citadel, still deep in thought. They just entered the walls a while ago.

"Lady Sylvanas? Is something the matter?" a Spartan zombie asked her.

"No. Just...give me time to breathe." she replied sheepishly.

"Of course."

With that, the remaining zombies separated from her. Entering the citadel as Ma Chao and Alexander the Great opened the doors for her. Halfway through the steps, she suffered another hallucination.

 _The demigod camp was under attack by the Greek zombies. Halfway through the fighting, the Lich King stepped forth and attacked. Right in the middle was a familiar girl: the same one in her first hallucination. She shot an arrow at the Lich King, which exploded in fire, but it didn't even work. Flashing forward, the girl's gut was sliced open by the Lich King and was dragged out of the fight by the neck._

Sylvanas looked down at her corset, pulled it up, and saw a faint scar on the same spot.

'Wh...What? It's...It's all coming back to me.' she thought as the vision continued.

 _The vision returned to Icecrown, where Naomi was still bleeding._

 _"Why did you not kill me?" the Hunter asked._

 _"It's simple, really." Kel'Thuzad explained. "The king needs revenge so he's got it."_

 _"I made you suffer a tenfold more than I did, Naomi." the king growled. "Now, onto business, shall we?"_

 _The Lich King raised his sword into the air, casted dark green magic onto it, and shot it right at Naomi's split gut. Her ghost instantly shot out and left her body lifeless._

 _"Mal'Ganis, take her body, get it ready for enhancement."_

 _"Yes, my liege." the dreadlord said as he picked up the pale corpse of Naomi._

She didn't have to watch the last one. Everything that made Naomi who she was all returned back to Sylvanas, and she was pissed.

* * *

Percy was asleep on his throne while his three greatest generals bided their time. They were knocked out of their personal worlds when Sylvanas entered the floor.

"Lady Sylvanas, how fares the-"

Kel'Thuzad was cut off when she suddenly shot at him, the Crypt Lord, and the dreadlord with magical arrows, injuring them with fire. She aimed another at Percy.

"My name is Naomi, you insolent boy!"

The newly crowned Primordial sighed as he slowly stood up from his throne, not even grabbing Frostmourne or putting on the Helm, his eyes remained icy blue and not glowing.

"Naomi, for the last time, I am not a freaking traitor! Why did you believe Damon in the first place?!" he yelled.

"My liege! Don't!" Anub'arak pleaded.

"You three stay out of this. This is between me and Naomi." he ordered.

"It doesn't matter. I suppose I get to give you pain tenfold than that gut slice." Naomi muttered, smiling like a sadistic person.

"It's because you don't know my side of the story! Why believe his lies when you don't even know my side? Naomi, look into my memories, just this once."

The daughter of Hecate laughed.

"Begging? Why do this, Jackson?"

"Because if I were a traitor, I wouldn't be asking you to read my memories."

Naomi tried to harden her expression, but didn't. Realizing Percy's words made sense, she lowered her bow.

"Fine. Just this once. But it's not like I can. I've never even done that before in my life."

"Mal'Ganis's enhancements enhanced your natural gift of magic to its limits. In theory, your magic can match a Titan's. Just place your index finger and middle finger on my forehead and concentrate. That's it."

Sighing, she complied anyway. Naomi placed her two fingers on Percy's forehead and dove into his thoughts. Both closed their eyes as the three generals stood up, rubbing ash of off them. Both the Lich King and the Dark Lady opened their eyes, and they glowed purple. The entire room lit up, and everyone present was taken down memory lane.

"Wait, how are we involved in this?" Mal'Ganis asked, but kept quiet when a scene played.

 _"Cool! Hi! I'm Percy Jackson!" Flashback Percy greeted Flashback Damon._

 _"Name's Damon Williams. Nice to meet ya."_

"Hmm...So far, so good." Naomi remarked as the scene changed.

 _Flashback Percy was walking around camp when Flashback Katie slapped him in the face from out of nowhere._

"We should have taken her instead." Kel'Thuzad suggested, but shut up when Percy and Naomi glared at him.

 _"You ruined my garden, you nature hating bastard!"_

 _"What the- Katie! I'd never d-"_

 _He stopped when Katie just huffed and walked away._

The three top servants of the Lich King looked at Naomi.

"See? This is what happens when you jump to conclusions." Percy said.

"We'll see." Naomi replied coldly as the scene once again changed.

 _Flashback Percy still minded his own business, until he saw the graffiti on the Artemis cabin. A pissed off Hunter with black hair and striking purple eyes (Flashback/pre-corruption Naomi) walked over to him and slapped him right in the face._

Everyone present but Percy gasped.

"You were a pretty good slapper. That stung like hell." he remarked, rubbing the same spot where he got slapped and not listening to the scene.

 _"I don't understand why everyone listens to Damon and not me!"_

 _"Because he speaks the truth, and you do not."_

Again, Anub'arak, Mal'Ganis, and Kel'Thuzad looked at Naomi like she was insane.

 _The hustle and bustle kept going on until the scene switched to Olympus._

 _The trial went on like usual._

However, one scene caught everyone else's eyes and ears.

 _Flashback Percy raised Riptide and chanted, "I hereby return Anaklusmos to its rightful owner, up in the stars!"_

 _The sword was plunged into the ground and became a pillar of light that shot into the sky._

 _-Scene Change-_

 _Flashback Percy found himself standing in the Lich King's temple. Grabbing a buckler, he smashed the ice containing the two artifacts._

The scene went on as Naomi looked extremely shocked. It was all put to a closure after the scene where he was frozen in ice.

 _"F*** Olympus." Flashback Percy muttered, still in ice._

Naomi saw enough and moved her fingers off Percy's forehead. Their eyes stopped glowing. After what felt like an hour of silence, the daughter of Hecate began to break.

"P...Percy...I...I'm sorry. I...I am so sorry." she muttered before breaking down into tears and tightly hugging the Lich King, much to his shock.

"Well that was quick." Anub'arak said. Everyone looked at the Crypt Lord.

"I ruined the moment, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes you did." Percy, Naomi, Kel'Thuzad, and Mal'Ganis replied.


	6. An Attempted Parley

**Chapter 6: An Attempted Parley**

* * *

"Icecrown is in sight!" a demigod announced to everyone.

"Good. Now, the traitor will get what he deserves." Annabeth said, smirking arrogantly.

Numerous demigods, satyrs, nymphs, Cyclopes, and automatons assembled within the forest. To make matters worse, several Olympians entered the fray as well.

"The Foo-Lich King's end is close at hand! As God of Heroes, I will take his head as my prize!" Damon yelled as everyone present cheered.

* * *

"Please don't kill me, my liege." Anub'arak pleaded, confusing everyone.

"I won't. It's not that bad. Now, shut up before you overreact too much." Percy replied.

Everyone was now in a cheery mood, until it was broken by a zombie Conquistador who hastily ran into the throne room, his sword constantly shook everywhere while it was sheathed on his belt.

"Amigos! There's trouble in the horizon!" he informed.

Confused, the Lich King, the Dark Lady, the Crypt Lord, the Dreadlord, and the Lich all ran to the balcony overlooking Icecrown and the surrounding area. They were shocked by what they saw:

an army of demigods, nature spirits, automatons, pegasi, Cyclopes, and even the Olympians who voted for Percy's banishment stand many yards from the gate to Icecrown.

"And so they arrive." Kel'Thuzad remarked.

* * *

Demigod/Olympian base camp...

"Just let me get close enough to kill that scumbag and his other acquaintances." Damon suggested in the main tent.

"But Naomi is among them." Thalia interrupted with Artemis and the Hunters agreeing to what she said.

"It's too late, daughter." Zeus said. "That daughter of Hecate has fallen to his side."

"But the prophecy says-"

The moon goddess was interrupted by her uncle.

"Forget the prophecy! We just kill Perseus and maybe, just maybe, take whatever made him the Lich King." Poseidon ordered.

"And use it for what?" Aphrodite asked.

"I will have that power!" Damon answered.

"That power is dangerous if used inco-"

Hephaestus stopped talking when the meeting was dismissed by Zeus.

* * *

Icecrown Citadel Throne Room...

Percy made a table of ice in the middle of the room, and standing around it are him, Naomi, and the three generals.

"I hope we have a plan." Mal'Ganis said.

"We call a parley." Percy replied.

"Huh? What is a parley, my liege?" Kel'Thuzad asked, completely oblivious.

"It's a discussion of terms of peace and other matters." Naomi answered him before continuing. "But this won't avoid a direct fight, considering the prophe-"

The daughter of Hecate instantly realized what she just said and shut up.

"Naomi, were you about to say there was a prophecy?" the Lich King asked sternly as the hunter gulped.

"Y...Yes, Percy, right after we found out you became the Lich King."

"And you tell us this like just now?"

"I was an amnesiac huntress gone evil. You expected me to remember?"

"Anyway, how many lines have been fulfilled?"

"All but the last two, but I'll tell the full thing:

 _Beware the lost hero's domain_

 _From the ice he shall unleash pain_

 _One maiden will fall to darkness_

 _And see the truth full of madness_

 _On the battlefield, fools will fall_

 _With the warrior behind it all"_

"So it's impossible to avoid a direct confrontation then." Anub'arak remarked.

"What if we call a parley to prevent unnecessary casualties on both sides?" Mal'Ganis suggested.

"That could work but, what will our offer be anyway? Pull back or be destroyed? They'll never listen." Percy said.

"Not true, Percy. Maybe I can get the Hunters and Lady Artemis to pull out of the fight and in turn, get them to pull out everyone else." Naomi explained.

"So the offer to them will be: Pull back your forces so that everything will be explained by Naomi later?"

"This might work, though we might have to consider this. A lot." Kel'Thuzad thought aloud.

"Okay, I'll go to the parley." Naomi said. "Anub'arak, can you come with me? And get a standard bearer."

"I'll get a gargoyle to send the word." Percy said. "What's the sign of parley?"

The daughter of Hecate facepalmed.

"You know what a parley is but don't know the sign?"

"I'm no wisdom spawn, Magic Girl. What did you expect?"

"Fine. It's either a black flag or white flag, but i suggest the black flag because using the white flag may make them think we're surrendering."

"Okay then, does anyone have a piece of paper and any writing material?"

* * *

A while later...

"Something's flying at us!" Grover announced upon seeing a faint image flying at the base camp.

"Kill it!" Damon ordered.

"Wait!" Thalia exclaimed.

It was a gargoyle carrying a makeshift black flag and a note. It dropped the note right in front of them and flew back to Icecrown.

Thalia picked it up. It was made of old paper like the ones used by pirate treasure maps. It was written with charcoal:

 **To whom it may concern,**

 **Icecrown demands a parley. My representatives will speak for me. Bring three representatives if you wish to accept.**

 **The Lich King/Percy Jackson**

 **P.S. Thalia Grace and/or Lady Artemis must be among the representatives**

 **P.P.S. Attack during the parley and you will all feel absolute zero.**

* * *

"What do you think?" the daughter of Zeus asked everyone present in the command tent about the note.

"This is a trick!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Well, I suggest we accept." Hephaestus said.

"We don't negotiate with traitors." Damon answered with "superiority".

"I don't care what everyone else thinks. I'll go to the parley." Thalia finished.

"You think Naomi will be among their representatives?" Artemis asked her.

"I'm sure."

"Fine! But my favorite nephew and his girlfriend are going with you." Zeus announced.

And with a huff, everyone just left the tent.

* * *

"I should have considered the likelihood that this will fail." Percy muttered while he was alone in the throne room with Naomi.

"This will work. I can feel it." the daughter of Hecate assured him, walking up to the king and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm surprised this new spell of yours worked."

Naomi smiled. She learned a spell that allowed her to transform from her corrupted form to her former natural human form, all while keeping her enhancements.

"I will make sure this all goes well, Percy. Don't worry."

The Lich King smiled a bit and they leaned at each other and kissed softly.

"Lady Sylvanas." someone called. It was the zombified George Washington with a purple and black banner showing a shield and two crossed, skull-themed swords behind it, all frozen. The embarrassed couple broke away from each other, their cheeks getting all red.

"Is it time?" Naomi asked.

"Aye. Lord Anub'arak is waiting in front of the gates."

"Okay. Let's make this right."

* * *

The Dark Lady, still using her human form, walked down the stairs with Washington, stopping at the gate.

"Lady Sylvanas?" Anub'arak called.

"Yes, Anub'arak?"

"If this doesn't work, how will we redeem the master?"

"We beat the living crap out of Damon then show his memories."

The gate opened and the Dark Lady, the Crypt Lord, and the patriot general walked out of the fortress.

A minute of walking later, they found themselves face to face with Damon, Annabeth, and Thalia.

Let the parley begin!

* * *

"Naomi? Why are you still with him?" Thalia asked, trying not to provoke her like the last time.

"I should have known better than trusting HIM." the daughter of Hecate said coldly, pointing an accusing finger at Damon.

"What are you talking about?! You dare accuse Damon of lying?" Annabeth sneered.

"Our proposition is simple: turn back your forces, then we can explain the truth later." Anub'arak explained.

"What truth? This is pointless!" Damon yelled.

"The prophecy...the third and fourth lines have been fulfilled?" Thalia asked.

"Indeed, Thalia. I saw everything, and your so called God of Heroes is just a coward who lies and cheats his way to the top." Naomi said coldly.

"You're lying! Jackson is tricking you!" the daughter of Athena yelled.

"Stay out of this, blondie." the Crypt Lord snorted.

"Thalia, I would never lie to you. If you have your forces pull back, we can resolve this matter peacefully."

The daughter of Zeus was lost in thought.

"You're just stalling us, wench!" Damon yelled.

"I can project your memories in a small area, boy. Do you want me to show everyone what happened?" Naomi asked coldly.

"You can do that?" Thalia asked.

"Thanks to Percy's...enhancements, my magic is amplified." the daughter of Hecate explained. "In other words, I'm the maiden in the prophecy."

"Enough! We're done here." Damon shouted before walking away with Annabeth.

"Thals? What are you doing?" the wisdom spawn asked, turning at her.

"I...I'll consider what you said." she said to Naomi.

"Very well. Thank you, Thalia."

Both sides walked away from each other.

"Now that was a quick parley." Washington remarked.

"I hope this works." Anub'arak said.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Percy asked the Dark Lady and the Crypt Lord.

"Damon and Annabeth are stubborn alright. Let's just have faith that Thalia will prevent further bloodshed." Naomi replied smoothly.

* * *

"What?!" Zeus bellowed when Thalia had explained their offer.

"She knows the truth, everyone, and we can't just escape the prophecy because we feel like it." she said.

"This is madness! No one says that about Damon and gets away with it!" Poseidon roared, making everyone flinch.

"Is our next move clear?! We must destroy them for disgracing us!" Damon announced.

"Or we could let them explain the truth because the prophecy sa-"

Artemis was silenced by the glares she was given, but remained stern and continued to speak.

"You know what, that's it. Thalia, we're out of here. Anyone else wants to pull back?" the moon goddess asked.

A reluctant Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Demeter raised their hands.

"If you don't help us, I will-" Zeus started.

"Have us and our children executed?" the love goddess snarled. "I've already seen enough of my children suffering because of what we've dragged ourselves into."

And at that point, the Hunters, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter, and the children of the latter three all left the camp and returned to Olympus, and everyone else was furious.

* * *

Icecrown Throne Room...

"I hope we get a decent answer soon." Percy muttered from his throne.

"And I'm pretty sure their decent answer is attacking us." Anub'arak replied, watching Kel'Thuzad and Mal'Ganis play Go-Fish. Naomi remained in her human form, watching them from the wall.

"Percy?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, Naomi?"

"When it's all over, I'm going to convince Lady Artemis to let me leave the Hunt...for you." she said. "And perhaps we can...I don't know..."

"Raise a family? In a fortress made of nothing but ice, stone, and monster bones?"

"I guess."

The Lich King smiled as he pulled his lover close and kissed her softly. When they separated, the daughter of Hecate simply walked to the balcony of the citadel. She was just a foot away from the railing...

and it happened so fast.

BOOM!

A loud explosion blasted the balcony to bits and cards went flying back. Naomi went flying and slammed right into the wall to her left with the speed of a rally car. Her back hit the ice first, then head, and she tumbled onto the floor, bleeding. Everyone else couldn't do anything but shield themselves, and it shocked them to see the Dark Lady on the floor, not moving as blood dripped from her body, as she was impaled by various shards of ice, big and small.

"Naomi!" Percy screamed as he, Anub'arak, Mal'Ganis, and Kel'Thuzad rushed to her side.

The king desperately started using chest compressions and used his old water healing powers as well.

"MAL'GANIS! GET HUA TUO OVER HERE NOW!"

With haste, the dreadlord flew down to the main part of Icecrown.

Percy checked her pulse, and was sweating with fright.

"No...her pulse is fading."

Fortunately, Mal'Ganis made it with the legendary Chinese surgeon.

Unfortunately...it was too late. Naomi's pulse was gone.

Silence rung through the air of the broken throne room. Hua Tuo knelt down and checked her entire body for possible signs of life. He just looked at the king and just shook his head afterwards.

Percy couldn't believe it. Naomi was dead.

He sank to his knees and wept. Tears fell from his face and onto the body of the daughter of Hecate. The three generals looked at the fallen Dark Lady in grief, and noticed that her bow snapped in half during the explosion. Grief filled the entire throne room...

until it happened...

Percy opened his eyes. They were now glowing blue with power and anger. Everyone present gasped as he stood up. The Helm of Domination flew to his head, and Frostmourne went to his hands. He walked to the edge and saw something that made him tick.

There was a Celestial Bronze cannon aimed at where the balcony was, Annabeth was patting it, laughing with Damon, and the remaining Olympians. He noticed that Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Demeter were no longer involved in the fight, as well as the Hunters and their demigod children.

Regardless, the Lich King had one thing in mind: revenge.

He let out a roar of grief and hatred, with the rest of the undead army following him. The gates to Icecrown opened, revealing a massive army of zombies from all walks of life: knights, samurai, musketeers, conquistadors, gladiators, etc.

Their eyes also glowed blue, and they were pissed.


	7. The War's Final Battle

**Chapter 7: The War's Final Battle**

 **Jeez, guys, calm down. I might make an alternate version of this chapter.**

* * *

Demigod base camp...

Cocky laughs echoed thanks to the cannon Annabeth fired, which nailed the balcony of the throne room, but they were silenced by the grief filled roar of the Lich King and his undead army. The zombies all emerged from the main gate, Frostwyrms and gargoyles soared through the air and all Revolutionary War cannons were aimed at the Greeks.

"Congrats, Annie! Let us ride together in battle." Damon announced, picking up his girlfriend and grabbing her behind. They got on a milky white pegasus together.

The Greek army marched forward as pegasus riders, and a bunch of flying automatons all flew to a decent altitude from the ground.

* * *

Icecrown Throne Room

"Was this the price of mercy?" Percy snarled with an extra ghostly effect.

"If so, then it was not worth paying." Mal'Ganis hissed, agreeing with his master.

"Well then...SHOW NO MERCY!"

The Lich King was met by shouts of agreement from his zombie army, which was now preparing for a charge. He got on a Frost Wyrm which was bigger than the rest, Mal'Ganis flew to the air, in front of the undead alongside Kel'Thuzad and Anub'arak, who were on the ground. Hua Tuo was the only one left in the throne room with a supposedly dead Naomi.

* * *

Outside...

Damon had a megaphone given to him by Annabeth and shouted:

"Give up now! Your magic slut is dead and you will be soon!"

However, Percy didn't need a megaphone to make his own statement.

"YOU SHOULD'VE ACCEPTED OUR TERMS WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE! NO MERCY WILL BE GIVEN TO ALL OF YOU!"

Zombies cheered, Frostwyrms and gargoyles snarled, and the entire battlefield just got a lot colder, since the ground began to freeze.

"For Olympus!" Annabeth called as the Greek Army charged.

"Call it, you three." Percy spoke to his three most trusted generals' minds. They smirked and let out a battle cry of their own.

"FOR THE KING AND QUEEN OF ICECROWN!"

And the entire army of the dead, except for the Lich King and his Frost Wyrm, charged in.

All hell broke loose.

Cyclopes working for Poseidon barreled towards the undead first.

"Ma Chao! Roosevelt!" Mal'Ganis ordered, still flying at his enemies.

The Three Kingdoms cavalry general and the Rough Riders leader, along with their respective cavalry groups, galloped towards the one eyed brutes and brought out ranged weapons like bows, pistols, and rifles alike. The Cyclopes were shot right into their eyes, and they turned to sea foam when the undead swarmed on them before continuing the charge.

All hell broke loose.

The first hit was landed by Damon, who flew and jumped down at Teddy Roosevelt's horse and decapitated the undead Rough Rider leader. Annabeth led the pegasus riders and automatons against the gargoyles, frost wyrms, and Mal'Ganis himself.

The Greeks and undead slammed right into each other, and wasted no time in trying to kill the other side.

While the demigods and Olympians easily overpowered whatever stood in their way, they met their match when the Lich and Crypt Lord challenged them. Anub'arak summoned small beetles from the ground that ate its foes to death. They even bit Dionysius into submission. The Greeks couldn't push back however, as the undead warriors had the ferocity of an entire pack of wolves on steroids and adrenaline, if that was possible.

Two satyrs were killed by a retiarius zombie that trapped them in his weighted net and stabbed them through their faces.

A knight zombie struck down a pegasus rider after throwing his spear at the mount.

18th century cannonballs nailed ground-based automatons and dismantled them.

Ares and Athena hacked and slashed their way through the horde, until Kel'Thuzad stopped them. He froze their legs in place and started throwing ice daggers at them, which they could barely block.

Damon charged towards the main door, slashing here and there until Anub'arak launched a wave of spikes from the ground which stopped him.

"Get out of the way, you overgrown bug!" he sneered.

"You will regret that! Devour, my drones!" the Crypt Lord ordered.

More of his beetles started biting the God of Heroes. Everytime he kicked them off, they never tried to stop biting him. Anub'arak charged and slammed into Damon, who went flying a few feet back.

Air battle...

Nothing was the same in the air. The undead were just too angry to even care.

Gargoyles slammed into pegasus riders and bit their heads off and automatons were demolished by the Frost Wyrms.

The Olympians who remained unleashed their full might, giving the Greeks a ground, unaware that they still have to deal with a certain Primordial.

Zeus shot at the sky towards a pack of Frost Wyrms, which went down. Poseidon caused an earthquake which caused many undead to stumble and die, but Kel'Thuzad was unfazed and unleashed a wave of freezing energy that nailed the sea god in the chest.

Despite all that godly might, the undead weren't fazed by one bit and continued the assault.

"It is time. Fly me towards blondie." Percy ordered his Frost Wyrm, which happily obliged. It shot forward like a bullet, destroying automatons and knocking down pegasi along the way.

Mal'Ganis flew down to assist the others, scratching Poseidon in the face with his powerful claws.

"We showed you some mercy and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?!" the dreadlord bellowed as he formed a giant meteor in his hands. He threw it at Zeus, and on impact, it became a golem made of rock and green fire. It started barreling towards the Olympians.

Meanwhile, the Lich King's frost wyrm slammed right into Annabeth and her pegasus. The zombie dragon crunched the pegasus's face off, killing it and sending its rider down to the ground.

The daughter of Athena was still alive, much to Percy's fury, so he jumped off the frost wyrm so it can have fun of its own. Right on impact, when he landed, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him in either glee (undead) or fear (Greeks).

The Lich King approached Annabeth, walking to her like a scary ghost about to attack a little girl.

"You killed her...you killed her...you killed her." he started chanting. It sounded a lot worse with the extra ghost effect of his voice.

"You wouldn't attack your Wise Girl, now would you?" she asked, trying to seduce him, but he was unfazed.

"The only thing I see right now is a dumb blonde b**** who was reduced to nothing more than a liar's lapdog. The Annabeth I know is long gone, replaced for a piece of filth like you." he snarled back.

"How dare you?! I am a goddess!"

Athena saw the danger and charged at Percy, but Anub'arak slammed right into her and had his beetle drones hold her down by biting her arms and legs.

"DIE!" the Lich King roared as he stabbed the ground with Frostmourne. A second later, ice spikes erupted from the ground, impaling Annabeth in the chest, stomach, and right leg. He stabbed her again for good measure, and she was reduced to a pile of dust and ichor.

"You bastard!" a voice yelled. Percy didn't need to know who it was. No, it was not Athena, it was the second most obvious guess: Damon.

The Lich King gave a chilling laugh and turned to him. The God of Heroes charged. He swung and swung, but every time, it was either evaded or parried by Percy.

"My sword should have been Riptide! How dare you send it back to that whore!" Damon taunted, but Percy slashed at him with Frostmourne, giving him a very cold scar on his face.

"That 'whore' was a Hunter of Artemis, you insolent brat!" the Lich King roared back.

Damon stumbled backwards and activated his shield, but one slice of Frostmourne destroyed it.

"You think that just because you're a god you can do whatever the hell you want?! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?!" Percy roared in anger.

The God of Heroes created an earthquake, but the angry death knight didn't stumble once. Battle still raged around them. No once can save Damon now.

"What can you do, Jackson?!" he sneered. "Your little magic slut is gone and you're facing the God of Heroes!"

"DIE!"

Percy hacked and slashed furiously with Frostmourne. Damon blocked every strike, until his sword snapped, and was thrown to the ground by the sheer strength of his foe.

"You took away the one thing that's keeping me from killing everyone else! Now, I can finally avenge her. I will avenge her...BY KILLING YOU ALL!"

He raised his chilling runeblade in the air.

"GOODBYE, ASSHOLE!"

"No!" a female voice yelled.

He swung Frostmourne down,

and stopped mere inches from Damon's face.

Someone's arms were wrapped around Percy from behind.

Everyone present gasped.

It was Naomi. She was alive.

"N...Naomi? H...How?" the Lich King stuttered in shock.

"Percy...please...don't..." she pleaded, trying to stay up by hugging the Lich King. Hua Tuo came out of nowhere and ran up to the daughter of Hecate.

"Lady Sylvanas! I told you that your spine is not in good shape! Here's ah...something to keep you up."

The undead surgeon gave her a piece of wood which she used like a walking stick.

"How are you alive?!" Damon bellowed, but he was silenced by a glare from the Dark Lady.

"First of all, I was technically dead for about three minutes, and second, because of your blonde whore's stupid move, my back's cracked! I'm probably like this for a month!"

The Olympians came out of nowhere and pointed their weapons at Naomi, who barely managed to turn at them.

"You should be dead." Zeus growled.

"I'm the one trying to keep Percy from doing unnecessary destruction, and YOU BASTARDS almost f***ing killed me! Now, I'm going to show you all the truth."

Naomi started limping towards Damon, who tried to back away.

"Someone hold him down." she ordered.

From out of nowhere, Mal'Ganis grabbed the seaspawn from behind and held his arms in place.

"Let go of him!" Poseidon roared, but Kel'Thuzad froze his mouth shut, doing the same to the hands and feet of the other Olympians.

Mal'Ganis held Damon still as the Dark Lady cast her spell, and a memory field formed around them, Percy, the Olympians, and a few other demigods and undead.

 _The memory showed Damon in the Poseidon cabin, laughing evilly._

 _"So..." he started, still grinning. "'Hero of Olympus', eh? That's easy."_

"As you can notice, his thoughts are already sinister from the start." Naomi explained, but Poseidon, being the dumb idiot he is, tried to attack her with his trident, but it was blocked by Frostmourne. The sea god gets frozen in place.

"The images you are about to see will show everything that really happened. I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder crackled and sealed the deal.

"Hmm...please continue." Athena muttered.

"Thank you, Lady Athena." Naomi replied before the she changed the scene.

 _It was now showing Damon standing near the Demeter cabin's garden before he moved his hand, causing an overflow of water that destroyed the garden._

Every Olympian and demigod watching this gasped.

 _Every bad thing Percy was blamed for, Damon was the one who did it, until this one scene back in the Poseidon cabin while he was all alone._

 _"Hmm...how should I get rid of him? Now that everyone hates him, I should make the gods get rid of him...maybe frame him of conspiring with Kronos? Yes...yes...yes..."_

 _He cackled evilly._

That was all it took for those who remained to see what they had done: they cast out their hero under false charges. Naomi placed her hand off of the trembling Damon's forehead before struggling to walk to Percy.

"End it...love." she whispered to him.

Smirking underneath his helm, the Lich King raised Frostmourne in front of the exposed God of Heroes, after Mal'Ganis pushed him down, and brought the dreaded runeblade down.

His head rolled on the cold ground as he was reduced to dust.

Percy, Naomi, and the three generals ordered the fighting to be seized. Soon, the undead's eyes stopped glowing and became passive beings. Regardless, the Lich King and Dark Lady (or is it queen?) kept their cold glares aimed at Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Athena, and Dionysius.

"Blame yourselves for everyone we've killed." Percy snarled.

"Why should we?" Zeus snorted with arrogance.

"Was it not your arrogance and stupidity that cost you some heroes? You saw the truth yet your pride is so big it should be cut down to size. Unless you want Icecrown to bring down your reign, I suggest you admit your stupidity."

"You wouldn't kill all the Olympians, especially dear Aunt Hestia, who has done nothing but sit around, acting useless."

The Lich King began to fume with anger and so were everyone else. The other Olympians looked at Zeus like he was insane.

Suddenly, Percy bolted forward and stabbed Zeus in the stomach with Frostmourne. He pulled out slowly so that he would feel a lot of pain. He smiled at his blood stained runeblade.

"Oh, no. It's not everyone I'm after, it's you and anyone who still thinks like your man whore God of Heroes, and Lady Hestia is not useless. In fact, she's not like you. She is never arrogant or boastful. Perhaps she can make a better leader of the gods than you."

Percy looked at the other Olympians.

"Do you agree?" he asked coldly.

All four, even Ares, were terrified and just nodded their heads vigorously.

"Good, but remember this. I haven't forgiven you four completely. Perhaps now, I can forgive Lady Artemis, Lord Hephaestus, Lady Demeter, and Lady Aphrodite along with the Olympians who tried to vote me out of banishment. Until the time of forgiveness comes, my soul shall remained shattered, but I don't care. Now, get out of Icecrown before I consider slaughtering you all."

And in the next few minutes, the Olympian army dispersed from Icecrown.

* * *

A month later...

Naomi finally recovered from her spine's injury thanks to her accelerated healing and Hua Tuo. She finally got to leave the Hunters as well.

Olympus and Icecrown agreed to a peace treaty, under a few conditions:

1\. Icecrown will always be an ally of Olympus but will remain independent of their control.

2\. Zeus must step down as leader of the gods and pass that title to Hestia.

3\. He must also give up his domains to Hera.

4\. All losses during the "Olympus - Icecrown War" will be blamed on Damon Williams and Annabeth Chase.

5\. Should Olympus commit any extremely hostile actions against Icecrown, the perpetrator/s will be hunted down and be judged unless they are under outside influence.

And that was the eventual end of the war. There was just one more thing left.

* * *

Outside of Icecrown, many years later...

"By my power as Goddess of Marriage, I pronounce Perseus Jackson, ex-son of Poseidon, Lich King of Icecrown, and Naomi Lawson, Daughter of Hecate and Dark Lady of Icecrown, husband and wife."

The King finally got his Queen in a huge liplock. Some people were wooting (like Apollo and Hermes), and some were sniffing back tears (like the Hunters).

This was the start of a powerful alliance, but perhaps there are some crazy, unnecessarily humorous, and idiotic things that they are not spared from.


	8. The War's Final Battle-altered ending

**Chapter 7: The War's Final Battle (altered ending)**

 **What if Naomi never came back to life?**

* * *

Demigod base camp...

Cocky laughs echoed thanks to the cannon Annabeth fired, which nailed the balcony of the throne room, but they were silenced by the grief filled roar of the Lich King and his undead army. The zombies all emerged from the main gate, Frostwyrms and gargoyles soared through the air and all Revolutionary War cannons were aimed at the Greeks.

"Congrats, Annie! Let us ride together in battle." Damon announced, picking up his girlfriend and grabbing her behind. They got on a milky white pegasus together.

The Greek army marched forward as pegasus riders, and a bunch of flying automatons all flew to a decent altitude from the ground.

* * *

Icecrown Throne Room

"Was this the price of mercy?" Percy snarled with an extra ghostly effect.

"If so, then it was not worth paying." Mal'Ganis hissed, agreeing with his master.

"Well then...SHOW NO MERCY!"

The Lich King was met by shouts of agreement from his zombie army, which was now preparing for a charge. He got on a Frost Wyrm which was bigger than the rest, Mal'Ganis flew to the air, in front of the undead alongside Kel'Thuzad and Anub'arak, who were on the ground. Hua Tuo was the only one left in the throne room with a supposedly dead Naomi.

* * *

Outside...

Damon had a megaphone given to him by Annabeth and shouted:

"Give up now! Your magic slut is dead and you will be soon!"

However, Percy didn't need a megaphone to make his own statement.

"YOU SHOULD'VE ACCEPTED OUR TERMS WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE! NO MERCY WILL BE GIVEN TO ALL OF YOU!"

Zombies cheered, Frostwyrms and gargoyles snarled, and the entire battlefield just got a lot colder, since the ground began to freeze.

"For Olympus!" Annabeth called as the Greek Army charged.

"Call it, you three." Percy spoke to his three most trusted generals' minds. They smirked and let out a battle cry of their own.

"FOR THE KING AND QUEEN OF ICECROWN!"

And the entire army of the dead, except for the Lich King and his Frost Wyrm, charged in.

All hell broke loose.

Cyclopes working for Poseidon barreled towards the undead first.

"Ma Chao! Roosevelt!" Mal'Ganis ordered, still flying at his enemies.

The Three Kingdoms cavalry general and the Rough Riders leader, along with their respective cavalry groups, galloped towards the one eyed brutes and brought out ranged weapons like bows, pistols, and rifles alike. The Cyclopes were shot right into their eyes, and they turned to sea foam when the undead swarmed on them before continuing the charge.

All hell broke loose.

The first hit was landed by Damon, who flew and jumped down at Teddy Roosevelt's horse and decapitated the undead Rough Rider leader. Annabeth led the pegasus riders and automatons against the gargoyles, frost wyrms, and Mal'Ganis himself.

The Greeks and undead slammed right into each other, and wasted no time in trying to kill the other side.

While the demigods and Olympians easily overpowered whatever stood in their way, they met their match when the Lich and Crypt Lord challenged them. Anub'arak summoned small beetles from the ground that ate its foes to death. They even bit Dionysius into submission. The Greeks couldn't push back however, as the undead warriors had the ferocity of an entire pack of wolves on steroids and adrenaline, if that was possible.

Two satyrs were killed by a retiarius zombie that trapped them in his weighted net and stabbed them through their faces.

A knight zombie struck down a pegasus rider after throwing his spear at the mount.

18th century cannonballs nailed ground-based automatons and dismantled them.

Ares and Athena hacked and slashed their way through the horde, until Kel'Thuzad stopped them. He froze their legs in place and started throwing ice daggers at them, which they could barely block.

Damon charged towards the main door, slashing here and there until Anub'arak launched a wave of spikes from the ground which stopped him.

"Get out of the way, you overgrown bug!" he sneered.

"You will regret that! Devour, my drones!" the Crypt Lord ordered.

More of his beetles started biting the God of Heroes. Everytime he kicked them off, they never tried to stop biting him. Anub'arak charged and slammed into Damon, who went flying a few feet back.

Air battle...

Nothing was the same in the air. The undead were just too angry to even care.

Gargoyles slammed into pegasus riders and bit their heads off and automatons were demolished by the Frost Wyrms.

The Olympians who remained unleashed their full might, giving the Greeks a ground, unaware that they still have to deal with a certain Primordial.

Zeus shot at the sky towards a pack of Frost Wyrms, which went down. Poseidon caused an earthquake which caused many undead to stumble and die, but Kel'Thuzad was unfazed and unleashed a wave of freezing energy that nailed the sea god in the chest.

Despite all that godly might, the undead weren't fazed by one bit and continued the assault.

"It is time. Fly me towards blondie." Percy ordered his Frost Wyrm, which happily obliged. It shot forward like a bullet, destroying automatons and knocking down pegasi along the way.

Mal'Ganis flew down to assist the others, scratching Poseidon in the face with his powerful claws.

"We showed you some mercy and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?!" the dreadlord bellowed as he formed a giant meteor in his hands. He threw it at Zeus, and on impact, it became a golem made of rock and green fire. It started barreling towards the Olympians.

Meanwhile, the Lich King's frost wyrm slammed right into Annabeth and her pegasus. The zombie dragon crunched the pegasus's face off, killing it and sending its rider down to the ground.

The daughter of Athena was still alive, much to Percy's fury, so he jumped off the frost wyrm so it can have fun of its own. Right on impact, when he landed, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him in either glee (undead) or fear (Greeks).

The Lich King approached Annabeth, walking to her like a scary ghost about to attack a little girl.

"You killed her...you killed her...you killed her." he started chanting. It sounded a lot worse with the extra ghost effect of his voice.

"You wouldn't attack your Wise Girl, now would you?" she asked, trying to seduce him, but he was unfazed.

"The only thing I see right now is a dumb blonde b**** who was reduced to nothing more than a liar's lapdog. The Annabeth I know is long gone, replaced for a piece of filth like you." he snarled back.

"How dare you?! I am a goddess!"

Athena saw the danger and charged at Percy, but Anub'arak slammed right into her and had his beetle drones hold her down by biting her arms and legs.

"DIE!" the Lich King roared as he stabbed the ground with Frostmourne. A second later, ice spikes erupted from the ground, impaling Annabeth in the chest, stomach, and right leg. He stabbed her again for good measure, and she was reduced to a pile of dust and ichor.

"You bastard!" a voice yelled. Percy didn't need to know who it was. No, it was not Athena, it was the second most obvious guess: Damon.

The Lich King gave a chilling laugh and turned to him. The God of Heroes charged. He swung and swung, but every time, it was either evaded or parried by Percy.

"My sword should have been Riptide! How dare you send it back to that whore!" Damon taunted, but Percy slashed at him with Frostmourne, giving him a very cold scar on his face.

"That 'whore' was a Hunter of Artemis, you insolent brat!" the Lich King roared back.

Damon stumbled backwards and activated his shield, but one slice of Frostmourne destroyed it.

"You think that just because you're a god you can do whatever the hell you want?! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?!" Percy roared in anger.

The God of Heroes created an earthquake, but the angry death knight didn't stumble once. Battle still raged around them. No once can save Damon now.

"What can you do, Jackson?!" he sneered. "Your little magic slut is gone and you're facing the God of Heroes!"

"DIE!"

Percy hacked and slashed furiously with Frostmourne. Damon blocked every strike, until his sword snapped, and was thrown to the ground by the sheer strength of his foe.

"You took away the one thing that's keeping me from killing everyone else! Now, I can finally avenge her. I will avenge her...BY KILLING YOU ALL!"

He raised his chilling runeblade in the air.

"GOODBYE, ASSHOLE!"

He brought it down,

and the god split in half.

All the demigods and Olympians were shaking. The Lich King turned his attention to remaining gods,

and he slaughtered them all.

Without anyone to restrain them, Percy and his entire army wiped out the opposition.

"It is finished, my liege." Kel'Thuzad told him.

"Even with everyone we've killed, Naomi will never come back." the Lich King grunted softly.

"This isn't what she wanted, though. She wanted us to solve things peacefully."

Percy glared at the Lich, who looked shocked at his master's cold eyes.

"Yet she was killed trying to do so."

With that, the Lich King walked back to Icecrown alone.

* * *

Following the events of that day, Percy remained on the Frozen Throne, encased in ice with no intention of leaving out of grief. Naomi was buried in the citadel, her body preserved in ice along with the Lich King.

When news got out of the massacre, especially the reason of it, which was Naomi's death, Olympus decided it was time for change. Hestia took over as leader of the Olympians and implemented better laws and trial systems, believing that it's what Percy would have wanted.

Apollo and his children would often sing tales of the Olympus - Icecrown War. They named the song "A Tale of Ice and Darkness".

 _Once our greatest hero, he was._

 _Through the twisted will of a bastard, became the king of ice and darkness._

 _He sat on his throne, and shut himself from the world outside his citadel._

 _But in the blindness of Olympus, the bastard declared war on his kingdom, taking many Olympians to his side._

 _The king took a maiden huntress of the moon, and turned her against Olympus._

 _This beautiful huntress became the king's lover, and the only one who can prevent him from spreading destruction._

 _Even after she realized who she really was, the huntress saw truth in the king's life, and remained by his side._

 _There was one more battle to fight, and the king and huntress fought Olympus with words of wisdom and peace._

 _But in their foolishness, those who remained to fight the king performed the ultimate act of foolishness: slaying the huntress._

 _And so the king unleashed his full strength, and wiped out his enemies, Olympians, demigods, and nature spirits alike._

 _And so ends this tale of ice and darkness._

 _The king remained frozen on his throne, filled with grief for his lost love._

 _Olympus will forever see this war as its greatest shame, for many were blind to see the truth._

Despite everything that has happened, Icecrown became peaceful with the remaining Olympians following Hestia's rise to power, and even with that, Percy was still incomplete.

The Lich King lost his Queen that fateful day, and he will forever remember it as the day that his heart and soul shattered all at once.

Perhaps there is nothing that can free him from his grief, other than seeing her, alive and well.

All that Percy ever wanted from that day was for Naomi to come back to him.


End file.
